


Insane sex drive

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Emma's quick talk with her friend about her sex life.Beginning of notes for the prompt I received for this.





	Insane sex drive

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Credit to @SwanQueenTFLN "I discovered there is no graceful way to remove your face from your girlfriends crotch when, when your parents and son walk in the room"

“I discovered there is no graceful way to remove your face, from your girlfriends crotch when your parents and son walk into the room” Emma held back a dirty smirk as she sat down in front of Belle, drinking at her warm hot coco and cinnamon.

 

 

“Emma… you didn’t”

 

 

“Yeah...I kind of did” Emma replied feeling slightly embarrassed

 

 

“You had sex in your parent’s apartment?!" Belle raised her voice slightly louder than she meant to "But you and Regina are living together... in the mansion.” 

 

 

Emma shrugged “Well we’d covered every room at the mansion, and I mean every room, we covered Regina’s office and my house.” Emma didn’t even blink, making Belle laugh extra hard as she sipped at her iced tea.

 

 

“Emma, you and Regina are as bad as each other!”

 

 

Emma frowned a little annoyed with her friends wording. “Having sex isn’t a bad thing belle”

 

 

“No but with how much you two have sex, I’m surprised you both are still standing.” Belle grinned

 

 

Emma slammed her hot coco down on the table “Belle just because you’re not getting any-”

 

 

“Hey! Don’t go there…You know that Zelena's been sick. You and Gina are both as horny as anything anyway… you have to at least admit that!” 

 

 

Emma sighed knowingly “Yeah… okay. Our sex drive has been insane the last few weeks. And I’m thrilled… I’ve never had so much sex.”

 

 

Belle smiled and took Emma’s hand “Well I am happy for the both of you. You both deserve happiness and I’m glad you’ve found it with each other.”


End file.
